A device for self-defense against attacks from the outside, with which a weapon is arranged in a removal mounting, is known from DE 20 2004 006 170 U1. When removing the object, a contact arranged between the weapon and the removal mounting activates a siren. Since the removal mounting is preferably arranged in closed containers such as bags, it can take a long time for the weapon to be removed from the removal mounting and for the alarm to ultimately be activated.